Bearing assemblies of one form or another are used in the mounting of wheels on the axle of vehicles which are either self-powered or pulled, such as trailers of the mobile home variety. Bearing assemblies adapted for use in both of these environments heretofore have been found to be high precision items of manufacture and consequently of relatively high cost. This has been found to be the case even though the bearing assembly is required to function only over a relatively short distance of travel from a site of manufacture to final home site. Such limited use is not such a warrant incorporation of a high precision unit in wheel mounting.